doveclan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Birdstar
Birdstar '''is a slender, long legged, silver pelted, she-cat, piercing green/blue eyes, thorn-sharp claws, and a white stripe on her front right leg Name:Birdstar Rank:Leader Clan:Doveclan Age:38 moons Warrior Name:Birdflight Father:Thundertail Mother:Whitestar Sisters:Nightstream, Mosstail, Brothers:Cloudkit Half Sisters:Dovepelt, Hollyfall, Pinefeather, Goldenpelt Half Brothers:Silverclaw, Swiftfoot, Leopardclaw Mentors:Dewdrop Apprentices:Stormclaw, Hailpelt, Stonestripe, Leaftail Mates:Snakeclaw Daughters:Dovesong, Whitefall, Moonfeather Sons:Jetheart '''History In the Rising Sun Arc: Night Falls Birdkit is born to Whitestar and Thundertail, along with her littermates Nightkit, Mosskit, and Cloudkit. Birdkit is the younger and half sibling of Dovepelt, Silverclaw, Leopardclaw, Swiftfoot, Goldenpelt, Hollyfall and Pinefeather. Silverclaw, Swiftfoot, Goldenpelt and Leopardclaw are fathered by Cloudfur while Dovepelt, Pinefeather, and Hollyfall are Shockhearts kits. Many times she sneaks out of camp or at least tries. Birdkit is shown to be an adventurous kit and is fair while playing "Moss-Ball" She finally strays out of camp, and Blackpaw, an apprenice brings her back. She gets a fairly long lecture from Dovepelt about staying in camp. Birdkit later tries to hear Firetail and Iceclaw talking about the group named "Scorpia". She later asks Whitestar about Scorpia and her mother says its a clan thats generating and it wont harm Birdkit. Birdkit sees Firetail talking to Scorpian warriors while she was supposed to be spying on Scorpia. when Firetail returns, Whitestar starts to get suspicious and wants any Traitorous cats to step forward when Firetail yells out that she saw Swiftfoot getting friendly with Scorpia, Firetail was at Scorpia trying to create evidence and Whitestar believed her. She exiled Swiftfoot from the claim of being in her clan, but yet not the claim of being there. Birdkit sees Whitestar in tears after the exile. At the end of the book, Birdkit is seen trying to save Cloudkit who is dangling off a branch about to break and fall into the rushing river. she fails but she hopes Cloudkit remembers to keep his head up because the river was blocked about 6 fox-tails lengths away Echo River Birdkit is first seen in this book sitting in the clearing at her apprentice ceremony and is given her apprentice name, Birdpaw and her mentor is Dewdrop. Nightpaw has Amberheart, Mosspaw has Snowfall for mentors. she catches a bird and a mouse on her first day of apprenticeship. On her second day of being an apprentice, she visits the elders. The elders tell her more details about Crookedstar, and Firestar. They thenn tell her that Doveclan is really Thunderclan but it just changed its name. Birdpaw gains the courage to confront Firetail and Iceclaw. But instead, she tells Whitestar. Whitestar tells her to find Swiftfoot and Birdpaw goes to find him. When Birdpaw find Swiftfoot, he refuses to come home because his own mother betrayed him. Birdpaw arrives back at camp in time to see Firetail and Iceclaw get exiled. She is seen smirking. Swiftfoot is found hunting and he is brought home at last. Blackpaw, is doing his final assesment and birdpaw is watching him. Blackpaw becomes Blackfur and Birdpaw is the one cheering the loudest becuase she has grown close with Blackfur. At the gathering, Willowstar announces that they had found a kit a couple moons ago, and it has finally joined Lakeclan and while have the name Snowpaw. Birdpaw started to wonder if this is cloudkit but destroyed the thought. Blackfur looks down at her and tells her that Willowstar has a new deputy, Blueshade. Dawns Light